Fear Effect-Kidnapped
by DiabloLOCO
Summary: Hana gets kidnapped and gets into trouble involving demons


Fear Effect:  
Kidnapped  
Part 1  
  
Hana had recently stopped working with Deke and Glas but was now regretting that decision because she was kidnapped. She was in a cold room and only wearing a silk robe. 'What perverts.' She thought. 'They could've given me some fucking clothes, for Chris sake.' She was on the floor, gagged and with hands bound behind her. Hana had no weapons. A guard came in and picked her up. "Boss says to untie you." He cut her bounds and took off the gag. "Thank you, asshole." She turned around and kicked him then snapped his neck. 'Now to take some clothes and his gun.' She removed his tanktop and pants and soon got dressed and took his weapon. She ran from the room as fast as possible.  
  
A guard stood in the corridor. He lit a cigarette and began to smoke it. He was unaware that he was being snuck up on by something that wasn't human. It slobbered all over the floor. It was hungry for flesh. The guard turned around and panicked. "What the hell!" he shot at it with his machine gun, but the creature was too fast. It jumped at his face and bit it off. Other guards came, but the creature had gotten away.  
  
Hana wondered why they would grab her at the most inopportune time. Especially when she was doing a little experimentation with someone of the same sex. "I should really learn to like men." When she was working with Deke and Glas, she had a soft spot for Glas. She didn't know why she didn't already take advantage of those feelings. She knew he had the same feelings. But there wasn't much time for that when you're a hired killer. She would probably start working with them again later, but right now, she had to get out of here. She heard a growling from behind her and knew it was a demon. She quickly turned around and disposed of it. 'Great. Demons again. Just what I love about this life.' She saw a window right in front of her and shot a hole through it. Demons would try to get her from the sides so Hana dashed right across and through the window. She almost fell to her doom but just barely got hold of a rail. She pulled herself up onto a fire escape. The mercenary took a short rest. The monsters screamed in anger. "Shit." Muttered Hana. She had cut herself deep in the arm and left leg. She put her hand in one of her pockets and found an IdentCard. To stop her teeth from clenching, she put the card in her mouth and pulled the glass out of her leg very carefully. It hurt like hell but it had to be done. It seemed like it cut down to the bone. A little bit of blood gushed out, but luckily, there was no glass lodged in her arm. The anti-heroin had to find something to bandage the cuts and stop the bleeding.  
  
Alec Mallory, the man that was ordered to kidnap Hana, hid under a desk. The desk belonged to his boss, Peyton Howard. He was the mastermind of the renegade black ops group called Odyssey Zero. They had Hana kidnapped so they could brainwash her into becoming the perfect government sanctioned killing machine. They knew of her freelancing for the French government. She was the best they had. But the demons were coming and there was no time to brainwash her, so they kept a sample of her DNA and sent it to another facility. By now, he was sure she was getting away. Mallory was to be promoted to assistant director, but it was too late now. He had been found. They ripped into him in just a few moments. He had no chance to scream out in pain.  
  
Hana had managed to stumble upon the medical room as she went down the stairs. She put some dressing on the wounds and then bandaged them. Suddenly, a signal came through a radio in the room. "Eagle 6 to central office. Do you read? Are there any survivors there?" Hana anxiously picked up the receiver. "Yes, I'm still alive!"  
The response came a few seconds later. "Roger. Where are you?" "The med room facing the airship dock." Silence. "We see you. Over." Hana walked to the dock. She heard the monsters coming and had her gun ready. She shot a few just as the airship was coming. She got on quickly. The airship rose up a few feet and backed up. The pilot fired some rockets at the building, killing the monsters that were on the dock.   
  
The co-pilot turned around and saw Hana. "Hey, she's that babe that the boss was after. She's a fine piece of ass." He chuckled. Hana grinned. "Don't even think about it, buddy." He went back and held her against the wall. He put his face close to hers and spoke to her. "Ya know, this job gets pretty lonely." He kissed her but she bit his lip. "OW! You stupid bitch!" The pilot looked at him. "Sit back down, you jackass." The co-pilot sat back down. He looked at Hana. "You're lucky I didn't kill you!" Soon, they were flying over the river. The co-pilot went back to Hana, who was sleeping and tried to strangle her. He got his hands around her neck, but then she woke up and shot him. The co-pilot's blood splattered on the windshield. "SHIT!" yelled the pilot. He put the plane on auto pilot and went to the back. He pulled a gun on her. "I've been told to kill you if I found you, but I wasn't given the reason to do it until now. He shot at her and got her shoulder. The pilot smirked. Suddenly, Hana shot at the instrument panel and then the pilot turned around. Hana got up and pushed him into the fire. The plane was going down fast. Hana was thrown through the window and hit the water.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  



End file.
